


Number 13

by girl_at_home13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_at_home13/pseuds/girl_at_home13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her mother was floated Emma was left to her own devices. Which landed her in confinement for exposing a dark truth ad sent to the ground. Can she hold he own on the ground or will she shatter into a million pieces only time will tell. Who you were on the ark is not who you have to be on the ground. Here all you have to do is survive. Down here weakness is death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
One good thing about being in confinement, you can sleep as much as you want. Well at least you can try to. With the constant hums and buzz of the ark along with the hundred other kids, it’s never quiet. As I lay curled on my side in bed I listened to the sounds coming from under my door. I could hear footsteps walking by constantly, kids shrieking, guards yelling, cell doors beeping open. What’s going on? It’s never quiet, but it’s also never quite this loud either.   
I decided to get up once I realized there was no chance of going back to sleep. It was definitely still early in the morning, when I glanced out of my tiny window I could see the moon and sun were just beginning to switch places for the day.   
I stretched my arms above my head and yawned as I stood up and put on my light grey sweater over top my black tank top. I’d found the sweater cleaning out my mothers’ things and opted to keep it rather than sell it after they floated her. It was warm and smelled like her, plus it matched my navy green skinny jeans that I never took off. Moving slowly I slipped on my dark brown knee high boots. I never walked around barefoot or without socks, the ark floors were like ice cubes. There was nothing warm about this place.   
I walked across the small floor and sat down in a flimsy desk chair that to be honest would probably break if I shifted my weight the wrong way. I slipped on my glasses and stared blankly at the floor and drifted….   
My mother Julie was floated around the same time Clarke’s dad was. Jake was floated for knowing too much information about the ark’s depleting oxygen levels. My mother knew as well something was wrong with the ark. I had begun falling down a lot and complaining my vision was blurry so my mother took me to Abby, who then said I was suffering from loss of oxygen to my brain. The only thing Abby could do was find me a crappy pair of glasses that barely helped correct my vision. Nonetheless, I was grateful for them. But my mother wasn’t floated because she knew too much; she was floated because she was sick herself with cancer. It would have wasted too many resources trying to save her, so when she became too far gone, out the hatch she went.   
A loud bang against my door snapped me back into reality. I got up and walked over to the door to see if I could see what was going on outside. I placed my hand on the door knob, knowing damn well it wouldn’t open, wishful thinking I guess. Just as I did the door opened which startled me and I fell flat on my ass. As I was getting to my feet a guardsmen stepped over the threshold into my room.  
“Can I help you?” I asked the guard. He walked in my direction.   
“I need you to come with me Emma.” Confused I took a step back.  
“What’s going on? I asked the guard.   
“I have a year left before I turn eighteen. I was supposed to get a review and a chance to plead my case to the Chancellor.” The guard could care less. I could tell by the stone cold reaction that swam across his face.   
“Tell me what the hell is going on?” I demanded.   
The guard grabbed my arm and proceeded to pull me into the hallway.  
“You are being sent to the ground.” He said.   
“By ground you mean earth, right? You are talking about the earth that’s been soaked in radioactive material for almost 90 some years.” Again he didn’t respond.   
I saw complete and udder chaos once I was pulled in the hall. I could hear someone screaming from across the way, I whipped my head around to see Clarke being held down by a guard and her mother Abby telling her something I couldn’t quite make out. All one hundred of us delinquents were instructed to board a drop ship. As I walked up the ramp I heard even more yelling and a loud bang. I still couldn’t comprehend what the hell was going on. I sat down on the edge of a seat and watched a girl try and strap her-self in. She looked as terrified as I felt right now. I got up and walked over to her.  
“I think you have to hold the black button when you fasten the belt for it to lock.” I said.   
“That’s easier to say rather than actually do it.” She said back. I could see tears welling in her eyes. They were welling in my own.   
“What’s your name?” I asked.   
“Octavia” she replied.   
“Are we going to die” she asked me. I honestly didn’t know how to answer that question. I was wondering that myself. I was pretty much shoved into the seat next to Octavia, so I strapped myself in and scoured all the faces to find Clarke’s. No luck. She must be on the upper level.   
“I hope not.” was all I could manage. As I looked around again I saw medical workers putting silver looking bracelets on everyone. Abby was coming down the row I was in and then she was standing in front of me. I looked up at her.   
“Abby, what the hell is happening? Why are they sending us to the ground? It’s not safe.” I asked as she clamped the bracelet down on my wrist.  
“This bracelet will send your vitals back up to the ark, so we can see how the ground affects you.” She told me.   
“They are sending us all to die aren’t they?” I said. The expression on her face was not what I expected. She was almost smiling when she replied back.  
“The ark is running on borrowed time. This is your chance to live. All of your chances to live.”  
As Abby walked away I began to feel sick to my stomach. Just as everyone cleared out of the drop ship the door began to rise to close. Everything happened in the blink of an eye. One minute the drop ship was attached to the ark, the next we were all free falling out of space. I closed my eyes and prayed I didn’t puke or piss my pants and that I would live, but mostly I prayed I would live.   
We hit the ground hard and loud. The impact was enough to send kids flying out of their seats and onto the ground. I smacked the back of my head into side of the drop ship, which sent my glasses god knows where. When I managed to open my eyes all I could see was blurry smoke and kids stumbling about. I smelled smoke and gas too. Everyone was yelling and screaming over the dead bodies. I really just wanted to stand up, so I unstrapped myself and did just that. Despite all of the chaos it was still quieter than the ark. The constant humming was gone. I felt someone touch the back of my head and I whipped around. It was the girl Octavia I had sat next to during our wonderful trip.   
“Your head is bleeding pretty badly.” She said in a small voice. I touched the back of my head and to my surprise my hand was bright red when I looked at.   
“I’ll be alright. Are you hurt?” I said. She nodded her head no. Octavia was fidgeting and constantly looking in all directions.   
“I want my brother.” She muttered.   
“You have a brother?” I asked. She looked at me surprised as if I didn’t already know. It hit me then, she was Octavia Blake. She was the girl who was born without anyone knowing and forced to live in the floor. Her mother was floated just for having her.   
“Is that a problem?” she snapped back.   
“Not at all.” I said. We walked to the front of the drop ship where I could hear Clarke arguing with someone. As we pushed our way to the front of the group Octavia ran ahead of me.   
“Bellamy, is that you? What are you doing here? How are you here right now?” all of her words came pouring out at once. Bellamy pulled Octavia into a hug and said, “Did you really think I’d let them ship you off without me?”   
Bellamy had short shaggy brown hair and tan skin. He was almost a foot taller than me and looked like he could break me in two if he wanted. Bellamy placed his hand on the ramp release button and Clarke yelled, “What are you doing? The air could be toxic; we could die if you open the doors!”  
“If the air’s toxic, we’re already dead.” Bellamy replied. Everyone was still in shock over both Blake siblings being on the drop ship. Someone yelled a smart remark at Octavia, which sent her into a rage and she ran into the crowd. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.   
“It doesn’t matter what they say.” I whispered to her.   
“That’s how they will always see me. I’m the girl that lived in the floor.” She shot back. I pulled her to the side of the group and told her, “Screw them. Who you were on the ark is not who you have to be on the ground.” She gave me a weak smile and walked back over towards Bellamy who to my surprise was staring directly at me. He looked pissed that I was talking to his sister but then he too gave me a small smile.   
“Let’s give them something else to remember you by.” He said as he pushed the release button. “They can remember you as the first person on the ground in ninety seven years.”   
As the doors began to fall I shielded my eyes with my hand. The light that came through was white and extremely bright. When my vision came into view I saw something I never thought I would see in my life time. I saw trees, hundreds of them. All with green leaves. There was greenish yellow moss growing on everything as well. Octavia walked to the end of the ramp and looked back and smiled at both me and Bellamy. She looked forward and stepped off the ramp onto the ground.   
“We’re back bitches!” she yelled. Which in turn made everyone including me shriek with excitement. Everyone ran out of the drop ship ready to explore what I assume to be our new home. After walking around and taking it all in I realized I really needed to find Clarke. When my mother became ill I spent most of my time with her in the medical wing of the ark. That’s how I met Clarke, she helped Abby her mother treat mine. We became best friends throughout the year that my mother suffered. She was always nearby when I needed some to talk to or someone to listen while I fell apart. Clarke had actually started to teach me some basic medical skills.   
I spotted Clarke near the entrance to the drop ship and made my way over to her. She was looking seriously at a piece of paper and shaking her head. That’s Clarke for you though, serious 99% of the time.   
“What’s wrong?” I asked. She glanced up and realizing it was me threw her arms around my neck. I matched her motions. Pulling away she said, “We are so screwed Emma.”   
“I kind of figured that when they said we were going to the ground.” I replied. Half laughing and smiling she picked up the map she had been staring at when I found her and pointed at a mountain in the distance.   
“You see that mountain. That’s Mt. Weather.” She said. Putting the pieces together I finished her sentence.   
“They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.” I blurted out. All Clarke could do was nodd her head in agreement. Way to screw us over guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
As if sending us to a radioactive planet that would probably kill us all in a few days wasn’t already bad enough they didn’t even make sure we were headed to the right mountain. Complete idiots. If we had any chance of surviving we had to make it to Mt. Weather. Clarke and I both knew this. I glanced at the map and back towards the mountain; yup we’re all royally screwed. Clarke and I both turned to see Wells walking up beside us.  
Wells liked Clarke as way more than a friend, he’d never ever admit it though. Everyone but Clarke knew he was in love with her. Wells was good looking and he and Clarke would make a cute couple if she could tolerate him. Clarke blames Wells for getting her father floated. She had told me she confided in him about what her father knew and not a day later the Chancellor had Jake floated and Clarke was put in confinement for knowing the truth.   
“What’s going on?” Wells asked as he planted his feet in the mud next to Clarke. I gave Clarke a look that I’d given her a thousand times over, instructing her to try and play nice. It never worked.  
“Go away, Wells. You shouldn’t even be on the ground.” Clarke snapped.   
Here we go. Not even an hour on earth and they are already ready to step into the ring with each other. This should be good. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, wondering when the radiation was going to kick in and put me out of my misery.  
“Why so sad princess?” someone said from behind. It was Finn, the idiot who spent one month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk. He was directing his comment towards Clarke.  
“That’s so not funny, Finn.” She replied. Then she rolled her eyes and continued on about how we need to make it to Mount Weather. We figured out that we would have to make about a 20-25 mile trek into the forest to reach Mt. Weather. I scratched my head and took a small step back. Looking up at Mount Weather, it sure as hell looks a lot further than 20 miles.   
“We need to tell everyone so we can make it there by night fall.” Clarke stated. I nodded my head in agreement. Right now we had nothing, no food, and no water. This was probably our best bet at trying to survive. I heard more footsteps coming up behind us. It was a group of guys I’ve never seen. Bellamy and his sister Octavia sidled up beside them.  
“Were on the ground, but I guess that’s not good enough for you.” said Bellamy with a snide tone in his voice. His voice sounded so freaking familiar, although I know for a fact I’ve never spoken to him before today. At least I don’t remember ever talking to him; then again I can’t be sure.   
More and more kids started to gather around us and listen in. Clarke was getting agitated and impatient. Wells looked at me and I threw my hands in the air and took a step back. I’m not getting thrown in the middle of this one.  
“We have to get to Mount Weather.” He pleaded. “You heard what my father said in the video. We need to get to those supplies.” Wait a second, there was a video playing on our wonderful journey down here? I must have missed that when I was trying not to I don’t know die.  
“Screw your father.” I said before I could even stop the words from coming out of my mouth. Great, now I’m in this. Clarke looked at me and smirked. I looked away avoiding Wells. Jaha and Kane did this to us. It’s complete bullshit.   
“She's right. Screw your father and Kane for that matter.” Octavia shot out.  
“What, you think you’re in charge, you and your little girlfriend.” She said pointing at Clarke.   
“He is not my boyfriend or my friend for that matter. As much as I hate to admit it though, he’s right. We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we’ll get, and the harder this will all be.” Clarke said in a calming but urgent tone.  
Bellamy had moved closer and folded his arms across his chest and was looking at the ground. Clearly not buying what Clarke was selling.  
"It’s at least a 20 mile trek, if we leave now we can make there before dark.” She pleaded once again looking at everyone surrounding us. I had to give it to Clarke; she could give a damn speech.   
Bellamy unfolded his arms and moved even closer in my direction. Stopping about 10 feet in front of me he leaned against a tree that was covered in moss.  
“Here’s an idea, princess. Why don’t you two go find it for us? Let the privileged do the hard work for once.” He said.   
As everyone began to all chime in at once I noticed how much my head actually hurt from the drop. I placed my hand on the back of my head and as I suspected it was still bleeding a little.   
Clarke and Finn and two other kids started to head down through the woods when I heard Octavia, “I’m going with them,” she said to Bellamy. Who then replied, “Like hell you are. I need to know where you are at all times.”  
“Bellamy, I’ve been locked in the floor for most of my life. I need to go do something besides sitting on my butt and be the perfect little sister you expect me to be.” She snapped back, pulling her arm out of his hand.  
“Besides, I’ll be with my new friend Emma, right?” She said winking at me and walking up to stand next to me, looping her arm in mine.  
“Wait, what now?” I said. Looking confused because in all honesty I was only half paying attention to their argument. “Come on,” Octavia said pulling me along.   
“We need to catch up to them.”   
Bellamy just looked at Octavia and shook his head; clearly he wasn’t going to stop her. His eyes caught mine and he looked angry. As he walked past me he said, “If anything happens to her, you’ll be dealing with me.”  
I didn’t have a chance to say anything back to him, Octavia was yelling for me to hurry up. So I ran after her. Great was all I could think. Now I'm responsible for Clarke and Octavia.   
We walked in silence for a while admiring the beauty of the forest. Every few minutes I would look up at the sun flickering down between all the branches and leaves. We weren’t far behind Clarke and the boys when Octavia noticed some pretty purple and yellow flowers growing. We were just looking at them when Finn backtracked to us and placed one in Octavia’s hair behind her ear. She just smiled slightly.  
"You know that’s poison sumac, right?” some kid with a red jacket said. Octavia immediately freaked and flicked the flower out of her hair. Mumbling something under her breath, I couldn’t help but laugh a little and she did too.  
We all walked a bit more before we paused to take a break near a clearing. I really liked the sound of the leaves and branches cracking as I stepped on them. So I kept moving my feet to make them crack more.  
“What are you doing Emma?” Clarke half laughed as she asked.  
“It’s fun.” I replied smiling.  
“It’s beautiful here.” I heard Octavia tell Finn.  
“We need to keep going.” Clarke stated.  
“Relax, princess.” Finn said, “We’ll get there.”  
“Clarke, we’ve been walking for hours,” I said, “I think it’s alright to take a five minute break.”   
Octavia had me examine some creepy looking spider that was crawling over her boot. I poked it with a stick so it would move along.  
“We don’t have time to keep stopping and exploring guys. We need to make to Mt. Weather and get those supplies. We are all going to starve, do you want that?” she said looking around at us all.  
“We haven’t seen one animal the entire time we’ve been out here. Don’t you find that odd, but yeah everything sure looks pretty. Now let’s go.” She commanded.   
Clarke was right; we haven’t seen one animal, or tracks for that matter. A ton of creepy ass looking bugs but nothing we could actually eat. We kept pushing up the slope we were standing on. I kept slipping on the rocks so Octavia offered me her hand. I smiled appreciatively.   
We were the last two to make it up the hill. When we did Clarke pulled us down to the ground immediately.  
“Shhh… Look,” she said pointing through the clearing.   
I looked up to see a huge deer. Its antlers were pointy and ginormous. Its brown fur was so vibrant. It was chewing on some dry grass; oblivious to all of us crouched not 10 feet away. I saw Finn pick up a tiny rock.  
“What are you doing?” I said.   
Looking at Clarke Finn smirked and said, “I thought there weren’t any animals.” He chucked the rock towards the deer. When it hit the ground with a thud the deer looked up and directly at us. We were all shocked by what we saw.  
The deer had two heads, two deformed heads. All bloody and scabbed over. It quickly ran away from us.  
Everyone stayed quiet after the encounter with the deer. It really made me realize how much we didn’t know about the ground. Are the animals even edible? That’s even if we could catch one and kill it.   
The air was getting hotter and it was getting harder to breath. I’m assuming that’s due to the humidity in the air. At least that’s what I think it is.  
We all walked for another thirty minutes or so. We came to a cliff overlooking a river. The water was a dark green and blue color, it looked very inviting. Tiny ripples of water glistened in the sun. If only we knew how to swim. Octavia ran up ahead and peered down over the cliff into the water. She started to take off her clothes. What was she doing!   
“Octavia, what are you doing? We can’t swim!” Clarke and I both said in unison. I glanced at Clarke and then back at Octavia who was now down to a tank top and underwear. She glanced back and smiled at the boys who were obviously enjoying the show.  
“Can you act any more like guys right now?” I shot out, as I punched Finn in the arm as I walked past.  
“Octavia, it’s not a good idea.” I pleaded. Too late, just as the words fell out of my mouth she was free falling into the water. Didn’t we do enough falling for one day, I mean seriously. We all ran to the edge of the cliff and waited for Octavia to surface, which she did in just a few seconds. Popping her head out of the water a smile a mile long landed across her face.  
“My feet are touching the bottom. Come on guys, the water feels great!” she said as she playfully splashed some water in our direction.   
Finn and the other two boys had already started to get undressed when the kid with goggles noticed something dark in the water a little ways away from Octavia. I noticed it too, and it was moving.  
"Octavia, get out of the water, right now!” I screamed. The boy with goggles had started to make his way down the rock bank to reach Octavia. Whatever was in the water was coming fast in Octavia’s direction.  
“Hurry,” Clarke yelled.  
It reached Octavia in a matter of seconds and pulled her under the water. The best we could tell it was long and slithery, a snake maybe?   
Octavia’s hands and feet were wailing in the water. Her screams were piercing. Clarke was trying to come up with an idea when she started rolling a huge boulder to the edge of the cliff, “Help me, maybe we can distract it with this!” she yelled.  
I helped her push the rock over the edge. As it hit the water the creature turned in its direction releasing Octavia.  
"Hurry, Jasper it’s coming back!” Clarke yelled. So the kid with goggles was named Jasper. Good to know. He leapt into the water and pulled Octavia up onto the edge of rocks sticking out of the water. We all rushed down to where they were.  
“Are you okay,” I said panicking. She kept coughing up water but she was nodding her head yes. Thank god. Everyone took a moment to look Octavia over. Her leg was bleeding pretty badly and she had a cut across her forehead.  
“What the hell was that,” said Finn as he handed Octavia her clothes. No one answered, because none of us knew what the hell it was for sure. Finn kept scanning the water with Clarke.  
“I think it was a snake or something,” said Octavia as she pulled her pants back on. She attempted to stand but immediately fell back down.   
Something was wrong with her ankle. I put my arm around her and helped her get to her feet.  
"Can you keep going?” asked Clarke. Octavia looked down at her ankle and back up at me. We both knew she wasn’t making it very far on one leg.  
“Octavia and I will head back to the drop ship. You guys keep going.” I said. Clarke looked at me worriedly. She was probably thinking the same thing I was; I don’t want you out here alone.  
“Are you sure Emma? Finn can walk you guys back, can’t you?” she asked. Finn said he would but I kind of knew he wanted to be around Clarke.  
“We should be fine; it’s not that far to get back. Plus you guys need as many hands to carry back supplies.” I said looking at Clarke.   
“Keep going and find some damn food!” Octavia chimed in.   
“I’m starving.” I laughed and we started to hobble our way back down the rocks.  
We walked for a few then stopped to rest for a few. We sat down on a really scratchy log to catch our breath. I decided to take off my bracelet and use it as a hair tie; it was hot, too hot. Octavia looked at me while she rubbed her ankle.  
"Are you doing okay? We shouldn’t have too much farther to go.” I said wiping the sweat with back of my hand off my forehead.  
“Your brother’s going to murder me, you know? I said staring at her. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t worry; his bark is worse than his bite.” She promised.  
"Really, he seems like an ass!” I laughed back at her.   
“Oh, he is, believe me. He can be a total jerk, but he’s my brother. He’s always looked after me. So I’m kind of required to love him.” She said sarcastically.  
“I’ll take your word for it then,” I laughed as I stood up brushing my bangs to the side.   
“You ready to keep going?” I asked Octavia. It was getting later in the day. I hope Clarke and the boys make it back before nightfall. Who knows what the hell is lurking in these woods.  
“Let’s go,” said Octavia. She got to her feet and placed her arm around my shoulders and on our way we went. We walked for another hour or maybe it was two before we could finally here the chaos surrounding the drop ship. Someone had started a fire and kids were feeding wood into it as we walked past. I saw Bellamy coming towards me from the left. He looked worried, scared and pissed all at once.  
“What the hell happened to her?” he demanded. I don’t know why he’s getting mad at me I didn’t tell her to jump off the damn cliff, she did it all on her own.  
“She fell. Her ankle is probably sprained. She needs to rest and keep it elevated.” I said.   
He looked at me with his smoldering deep brown eyes. I had helped Octavia sit down on a rock. I glanced back at Bellamy as I turned around.  
“I told you if anything happened to her, it would be on you!” he hissed at me. He grabbed my arm as I spun to walk in the other direction.  
“She’s not my responsibility! She’s yours. I don’t owe you anything, I don’t even know you.” I said as I ripped my arm from the grip of his hand.  
"I’m fine Bellamy, geez. I went for a swim and a little snake or something attacked me. No big deal.” She finally chimed in.   
“It’s not Emma’s fault, lay off would you!” That was the last thing I heard Octavia say as I stormed off.  
Clarke and the guys must have had to walk further than they thought to reach Mt. Weather, they still hadn't returned yet. I wondered around camp for a while until I saw Octavia sitting alone. I sat down next to her and we talked for long time. She told me about herself and I told her about me. She was easy to talk to, like Clarke was most of the time.   
As we were sitting there talking I noticed Bellamy and a group of other guys looking in our direction. One guy in particular was looking at Octavia; I think his name was Adam. I had a class with him on the ark.   
"I think he likes you," I told Octavia as I nudged her with my elbow. She looked at me and then over at the guys.  
"Who, him?" She said pointing at Adam. I grabbed her hand and pulled it down.   
"Yes, him!" I laughed. "Way to be subtle." She stuck her tongue out at me and we noticed Adam was smiling at her. He had to have seen her point at him.   
"You should go talk to him," I said encouraging her.   
"You think? I don't know. He is awfully cute though." She said, smiling in his direction.   
"Go!" I said playfully dragging her to her feet.   
I watched as Octavia made her way over to Adam and they began talking to each other. It’s hard to believe that sweet girl had to live in the floor pretty much her entire life. No one knew she existed. What kind of life is that?  
I must have dozed off sitting against a tree. I awoke to hearing twigs snapping nearby, I looked around and saw that mostly everyone was asleep somewhere. A few stragglers were still up and moving about here and there. I pushed myself to my feet and looked around. The night air was much cooler than the blaze it was earlier. Looking off into the woods I could see a light blue haze. What in the world could that be? I know I shouldn't wonder around in the woods but my curiosity got the best of me, which is usually never a good thing in my case. Curiosity's what landed me in confinement after all I thought as I carefully stepped over sticks and rocks, trying not to fall and break my neck.   
As I made my way closer to the blue haze it became more vibrant and it almost glowed. Stepping over a log and into a small clearing I could see thousands of tiny butterflies. They were glowing in the dark. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I walked closer and knelt down to examine a butterfly sitting on top of a tiny tree stump. It was flapping its wings; I placed my finger in front of it hoping it would crawl onto my hand.   
I heard a twig snap behind me and I froze. I was pretty far from camp and I don't think anyone followed me. Looking around I didn't see anything, must have just been a deer or something. A two headed deer, I shuddered at the image in my head.   
A few other butterflies flew over to me, crawling on my arm. I heard rustling behind me again and more twigs snapping. I felt something touch my shoulder and immediately stood up and whipped around to see Bellamy standing behind me.   
"Damn you!" I said shoving him back. He laughed at me. Did he follow me?  
"What the hell are you doing? You don't just sneak up on someone like that." I shrieked at him. He looked at me like I was a nut case. He deserved it though; you don’t do that to people. You just don’t.   
"What are you doing here?" I said finally calming down a bit. My heart was still racing a mile a minute though.  
"I could ask you the same thing." He said in sly voice. Shaking my head I motioned to all the glowing butterflies.   
"I wanted to see what this was," I said looking up and all around. Bellamy looked around too; he was wearing a guard’s uniform. Something tells me the guard didn’t send him here. He seemed just as mesmerized by it as much as I was.   
"It's beautiful," I whispered. I didn't realize how close we were actually standing next to each other until I looked at Bellamy his eyes were already on me.   
"What?" I ask him.   
"Nothing," he answered looking away.   
"You shouldn't be out here alone this far from everyone else. We don't know what's out here." He said gesturing towards the woods.   
"I'm all grown up, I can take care of myself. But thanks." I replied back to him.   
"I'm sure," he said smirking at me. At least I think he was smirking it was hard to tell because it was pitch black out. Slowly we made our way back to the drop ship. We went our separate ways without another word.   
The next day I hung out with Octavia and a girl named Roma, we all began trying to sort through all the rubble in the drop ship to see if there was anything useful. Hopefully Clarke and the guys are doing alright I kept thinking as we searched through tub after tub of useless junk. I was helping Octavia cut up a tarp to use to make a possible tent with when I saw Wells walk in. He looked rough, and his bracelet was missing. Did he take it off? There's no way he would. I tried to get him to come over and help us but he kept to himself. He's probably worried about Clarke.   
It was getting dark out when I heard Clarke and the boys coming running into camp. Except I only saw two guys with her, where’s the one with the goggles? I stood up and pushed through some people until I was standing next to Clarke. She looked exhausted and scared out of her damn mind.  
"What happened?” I asked as she hugged me, pulling back to catch her breath. She replied after a minute.  
"Jasper was hit.” She said still out of breath. I looked at Clarke then back to Finn and the other one. Bellamy had walked past us with some girl. Looking at me and shaking his head along the way.  
“Hit by what exactly?” I asked.  
“Not by what, by who” Finn replied.  
“We are not alone Emma” said Clarke.  
“Wait, what? Are you saying theirs grounders down here?” I blurted out shaking my head. That can’t be possible can it? This was all too much. My head was spinning in a million different directions. Not only do we have mutated animals trying to kill us but we also have grounders too, people, trying to kill us. We should’ve just stayed on the ark and floated ourselves.   
“Is he dead?” I finally asked Clarke. She looked at me with tears and fear welling in her eyes.  
“We heard him scream. So if the spear had hit his heart he would have died instantly. We have to go back for him.” She said with her voice cracking.  
“Clarke we can’t go after him in the middle of the night.” Finn said touching her arm.  
“We’ll all go first thing in the morning.” I said, wrapping my arm around her rubbing her shoulder. After a few minutes Clarke and Finn walked off, I was left standing with the other kid that was with us earlier. He was Asian, and had short black hair. He looked like he wanted to puke.  
“Are you alright” I asked stepping closer.  
“Yeah, just worried about Jasper, he’s been like a brother to me. I don’t want to lose him.” He answered.  
“We’ll find him…?” I said not knowing his name.  
“Monty, I’m Monty.” He said. I half smiled.  
“Don’t lose hope Monty.” I said before I walked off. I wasn’t going to leave him but he seemed like he wanted to be alone. I know that feeling. I’ve felt it ever since my mom died. I just want to be alone. I guess that’s why confinement didn’t bother me that much.   
It was becoming darker and the wind had begun to pick up a bit. The trees were swaying back and forth and you could hear the roar of the wind whipping through the forest. It was an almost pleasant sound. The temperate had cooled quite a bit too.  
I was standing not far from the fire when I saw Bellamy giving Wells a hard time about something. I wasn’t sure what I had felt when it hit me but, it was cool and wet. It was rain. Rain was starting to trickle down from the ominous sky above. I rolled my sweater sleeves up to my elbows so I could feel the water on my skin.  
The rain had started to fall at a steady pace creating huge puddles everywhere, including the one forming around me. I felt the water seep through my holey boots and soak my feet. It felt nice though. I was still standing in the downpour like an idiot when I heard Wells say we should collect the water. He was right, we should. Bellamy pretty much told him to do whatever the hell he wanted.  
Bellamy’s hair and clothes were completely soaked from the rain along with pretty much everyone else. His shirt was wet so it clung in all the right places showcasing his abs and his muscles. I’ll admit it he’s good looking but, he’s arrogant and rude. I stood there staring at him in the rain until his eyes caught mine. Then I immediately looked away. God, I hope he didn’t see me staring. Bellamy started to walk towards me. Please keep walking was all I could think. He didn’t. He stopped in front of me and looked at my feet in the muddy puddle. I swear I saw him smile a little. I took my shoes off so I was standing in the mud.  
“Let me guess you’re going to yell at me some more?” I asked dropping my shoes beside my feet. I looked him dead in the eye; I wasn’t going to let him intimidate me. He didn’t scare me.  
“No, I’m not going to yell at you. I’m sorry about earlier. Octavia told me you tried to stop her but, she wouldn’t listen.” He said slowly.  
“That’s right.” I replied back. Glancing down at his wrist I noticed he wasn’t wearing a wrist band. Weird I thought. Everyone was ordered to wear one, why isn’t he? What makes him so special? Looking around I noticed a bunch of kids missing wristbands.  
“Where are everyone’s wristbands?” I finally asked him. He smirked at me and said nothing. It didn’t take long for me to figure it out. He told them to take them off. He had too.  
“You told them too, didn’t you? I stated looking up at the sky. He was staring at me again. I wish he would stop that. It’s creeping me out.  
“You seem pretty smart, I’m sure you can figure it out.” He replied. Still smirking, he had slipped his hands in his pockets. Now he was looking at my wrist, but not my bracelet. He was looking at the scars on my wrist. He looked away unsure of what to do.  
“You think you can help me get this off then?” I asked twisting my wrist.   
“Why would you voluntarily take your wrist band off, you want your parents to think you’re dead?” he asked focusing on my face.  
“My parents are dead,” I stated coldly, “I don’t have anyone to care about back on the ark, why would I keep it on?” I countered back at him.   
“Alright then,” he said nodding his head, “Follow me.”   
I grabbed my boots and followed Bellamy over to the side of the drop ship. He motioned for me to kneel down so I did. He grabbed my wrist and placed it over a rock and took a steel bar and started to wedge it under the wristband. It pinched my skin the entire time.   
“It might hurt, “he said glancing at my face.   
“Do it,” I said turning my head away and squinting up my face, he took the bar and pressed down harder so it would start to break the band. I felt a lot of pressure on my wrist then it snapped. I looked down to see the wrist band in pieces, it had shattered it. Bellamy sat the bar down and wiped away some blood that was on my arm.   
“Thanks,” I said as we both stood up, walking back around to the front of the drop ship.  
I don’t know why but he stood next to me for the longest time. In silence we let the rain fall on us and listened to the wind in the trees and felt the rumble of the thunder as it shook the ground. I’m not sure what tomorrow will bring, or if we will survive down here. All I know is right now in this moment; standing in the mud with the rain pouring down on me I’m going to enjoy it.


End file.
